Les Bénédictions de ce Jour ne Sont Pas Encore Terminée
by Robespierre-vs.-Napoleon
Summary: Javert est sauvé d'une tombe d'eau par Jean Valjean, mais est-ce ce qu'il veut vraiment?


Javert saisit la bouteille dans ses mains comme si elle allait courir loin de lui . Comme il pouvait. Si elle le pouvait, il n'aurait probablement fuir la colère aura de Javert . Il irait loin, très loin , dans un couvent maudit , comme Jean Valjean .

Monsieur l' maire effet! Javert riait intérieurement à sa propre folie . Donc, s'il avait été dupé à la vue de la maire de Montreuil gentiment qu'il n'avait rien pensé . Bien , il a supposé , il avait toujours été là , l'esprit de Jean Valjean . Il avait commencé quand Javert avait vu monsieur l' maire soulever le panier de l'ancien homme qui est tombé en dessous. Le panier doit avoir été lourd, et la levée avait rappelé Javert de Jean Valjean . Au début, quand il avait écrit la lettre à Paris pour les informer de ses soupçons , il avait été porté en équilibre et prêt à arrêter . Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à ce sujet , car il détestait Jean Valjean pour être si insaisissable . Mais , quand la lettre était revenu alors qu'il surveillait les exécutions ( exceptionnellement , ils étaient ses passe-temps favoris ) , il avait froissé il dans sa main en fureur . Il était allé à M. Madeleine et lui a dit de sa transgression . Comme le saint homme qu'il a été connu pour être , Madeleine lui avait pardonné et lui dit t5o revenir à son devoir régulier . Il n'avait pas été un événement heureux pour Javert , qui pensait que sa culpabilité lui écraser comme il pensait qu'il méritait . Au Champathieu de , que l'homme qu'ils avaient pensé être Jean Valjean , essai , Madeleine s'était présenté et a déclaré qu'il était 24601 , puis courut à l'hôpital pour visiter la prostituée mourir , Fantine . Javert l'avait confronté , lui perdu , puis étaient allés aux portes de Paris , pour Valjean n'a pas osé retourner à Montreuil . Valjean s'était présenté , bien sûr , avec la fille de la prostituée , Cosette . Elle était une petite chose blonde sale qui était assez maigre que vous pouvez voir ses os qui sortait maladroitement . Valjean avait grimpé les murs de Paris avec l'enfant et échappé à quelque part, mais personne ne savait où, pour sûr . Javert pensait qu'il avait probablement passé au couvent , qui était l'un des seuls endroits où Javert moralement tenue de ne pas arrêter ou attaquer . Maintenant, tout Javert avait à faire était d'attendre Valjean de quitter le couvent du Petit - Picpus , afin qu'il puisse lui arracher et lui montrer ce que la justice était vrai .

En attendant , Javert dorloter une bouteille de whisky difficile de se consoler de la perte . Il se sentait humilié et avili .

Il ne buvait jamais , alors pourquoi devrait-il? Que faudrait-il accomplir? Rien . Une bouteille offerte sans confort . C'est le travail d'une personne . Malheureusement , pour le moment, Javert n'avait pas les gens qui s'occupaient de lui ou voulaient être associé avec lui . Cela avait été le travail du maire ...

Javert fouilla avec sa cravate avec une seule main . À l'heure actuelle , d'autre part a été faiblement défait les boutons sur le pantalon de Madeleine .

Leurs lèvres pris dans un baiser frénétique qui a été rempli avec passion indéniable et de l'énergie . Leurs dents claquaient ensemble à quelques reprises, mais les deux hommes ne se soucient pas . Les lèvres de Madeleine étaient doux , Javert noté , et goûté de fraises ... ? Comme c'est étrange .

Madeleine regarda Javert une fois que les articles incriminés de vêtements ont été retirés avec de grands yeux bruns . Dans ces yeux , Javert ne pouvait voir que l'amour . " Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez cela?" Madeleine a demandé , ponctuant la phrase avec une connexion chaste de lèvres .

" Oui , Dieu oui , " répondit Javert , la lutte contre la Madeleine retour sur lit douillet de Madeleine . Le tissu bleu était encore bon marché très à l'aise pour leur activité . Javert habilement glissé le tissu grossier de pantalons pour Madeleine que Madeleine a fait de même pour lui . Javert n'avait pas remarqué , et il n'a pas de soins , que Madeleine a omis d'enlever sa chemise et la place que boutonné serré.

Ils étaient tous deux déjà complètement prêt . D'une certaine manière , ils avaient déjà convenu que Javert était le seul à être baisée comme Madeleine frotté la petite bouteille d'huile sur son entrée .

Madeleine poussée avec facilité , encore et encore . Au début, la douleur d'étirement et Javert sentait comme s'il était déchiré par les bêtes sauvages . Pas bête , pensait-il, Madeleine , car il donnait pour mes soins . Il est vrai : Madeleine regardait avec seulement l'amour et l'empathie dans les yeux de son amant . " Etes-vous d'accord? " Madeleine a demandé d'inquiétude dans sa voix comme Javert cria .

Javert tremblait . Il n'avait pas été un cri de douleur , il avait été un cri qu'il a fait parce que quelque chose sentait vraiment bon . " Oui . Je vais bien, juste s'il vous plaît revenir en arrière. Dieu , s'il vous plaît, il le faut! "

Quand ils ont tous deux atteint leur climax , Madeleine tomba en avant sur la poitrine de Javert . Javert respirait péniblement et dans le temps avec un pantalon déshydratés de Madeleine de fatigue . Il a été merveilleux , la perte de l'innocence . Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était complètement innocent à l'acte . Il avait grandi autour de lui , mais il n'avait jamais participé. C'était sa première fois , et il a été heureux de l'avoir passé iwht M. Madeleine . En fait , Javert l'aimait .

Javert ne saisit la bouteille serrée comme il a rappelé que . Oui , en effet , il avait très certainement été en amour avec M. Madeleine . Les bras de l'homme musclé , poitrine ... c'était trop pour lui d'être en mesure de résister . Il n'avait pas été tout de la beauté physique de l'homme , cependant, qui avait amené Javert à genoux . En effet, il avait été la bonté de l'homme . Javert n'avait jamais connu la bonté . Il avait pas connu la bonté lorsque sa mère , une princesse gitane accusé d'assassiner , lui a donné naissance en prison . Il avait pas connu la bonté quand il a été adopté par une famille riche qui n'a jamais pris la peine de payer un peu d'attention à lui . Il avait pas connu la bonté à Toulon , où il a commencé son travail d' exécuteur de la loi . Ni s'il avait connu quand il a commencé son travail de police à Montreuil . Il avait seulement trouvé dans la gentillesse Monsieur Madeleine , qui l'aimait comme un homme aime une femme .

Il irait en enfer pour l'acte , Javert motivée. Dans la Bible , qu'il lisait avec ferveur et avait la plupart du temps mémorisé , il strictement interdit l'acte de l'homosexualité . Il maudit les homosexuels à l'enfer . Si l'amour de Madeleine , c'était l'enfer , c'était l'enfer plus doux , il saurait et Javert voulu rester . Il serait condamné dans la société , si quelqu'un a découvert . Il serait expulsé de la police , pas que beaucoup d'entre eux pourraient dire quelque chose sans être hypocrites . Javert avait vu les événements de viol homosexuel à Toulon , où les prisonniers étaient morts de faim pour le plaisir des femmes et recours à l'utilisation de l'autre comme des jouets . Il l'avait dégoûté , et il jura de lui-même qu'il ne serait jamais de cette façon. Il n'avait pas tourné de cette façon , cependant, et Javert se rendit compte qu'il ne me dérange pas du tout.

Quand il avait découvert que son amant était 24601 , cependant, son monde s'est écroulé . Il a immédiatement ressenti une immense haine pour l'homme qu'il avait jadis aimé et avait partagé ses premiers moments de passion . Il se sentait un sentiment de trahison . Il avait été dupé comme le fou qu'il savait maintenant qu'il était . Bien sûr . Javert pensée et le raisonnement que Valjean lui avait été utilise afin que Javert n'aurait aucune raison morale pour l'arrêter. Grosse erreur , 24601 , pensée Javert . Javert avait encore une obligation légale pour l'arrêter.

Javert déboucha la bouteille , enfin céder à l'appel de la bouteille . Le whisky a brûlé le fond de sa gorge et lui rappela pourquoi il ne buvait pas . Il était trop douce d'une sortie de son emprise sur la réalité , cependant, de prendre soin tant que ça.

Quand il eut fini le contenu de la bouteille , il sortit de la barre et dans les rues enneigées vers la maison de sa modeste inspecteur à Paris . Il était chez lui maintenant , car il serait pour le reste de sa vie . C'est ce qu'il croyait être vrai . Il pourrait aussi bien s'habituer à elle . Maintenant qu'il était loin de Montreuil , pensait-il, il ne pouvait oublier sa liaison avec M. Madeleine . Grosse erreur . Il ne serait jamais et ne pourra jamais oublier. Il le savait.

En colère et la frustration , Javert saisit sa bouteille et l'a jeté contre le mur de brique à l'extérieur de sa maison , ne se souciant pas quand il se brisa en mille morceaux . Il n'aimait pas quand un éclat revint et coupé à la main . Il ne se souciait pas lorsque la substance vivifiante rouge a commencé à couler librement de la coupe à la main. Il n'aimait pas que son sang souillé le bord de son manteau et a laissé une traînée sur le sol. Il ne se souciait pas le regard horrifié de sa nouvelle femme de ménage lui a donné comme elle a pris son manteau et le fit entrer dans la maison .

Javert s'assit dans son nouveau chambre et poussa un soupir exaspéré de frustration et de colère , dorloter sa main bandée récemment contre sa poitrine . Il se sentit presque désolé pour cet état pitoyable qu'il était po

Il saisit un petit livre recouvert de cuir qu'il gardait dans son bureau. Retournement à une nouvelle page , il écrit ce qui suit.

Je vais attraper ce fils de pute et lui montrer la main de justice . Je jure par Dieu . Je jure par les étoiles . Il devenait ivre , qu'il ne pouvait dire par la façon désordonné et indiscipliné que son écriture était griffonné sur la page, la lettre dont la taille et la forme et la commutation entre son écriture cursive normale et son impression écriture rarement utilisé .

Javert rampé vers son lit et se coucha. Il est tombé dans un sommeil où il rêvait de condamnés , les marques de la poitrine, le goût salé de la mer , et , surtout , Jean Valjean .


End file.
